


Я тебя разыщу

by ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/ellie-s
Summary: Все они выбрались из замка Стигга живыми.





	Я тебя разыщу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103535) by [Dordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/pseuds/Dordean). 

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8543776)

***

Швы на голове жгло как семь преисподних, правая рука явно надолго стала практически бесполезной, но, вопреки всему, он был жив. Все они выбрались из замка Стигга живыми. Все… включая _её_.

***

Кагыр изо всех сил старался не глазеть на Цири и не ходить за ней по пятам, словно влюблённый идиот (каким, в общем-то, и был), но, судя по её взглядам, выходило у него скверно. Так что он решил, что лучше держаться на расстоянии, чтобы не срамиться ещё сильнее.

Он подозревал, что Геральт успел что-то ей рассказать, потому что за последние день-другой её отношение к нему неуловимо изменилось — он только не мог понять, к лучшему или к худшему. В отличие от него, Цири не была открытой книгой, а ему не выпадало шансов побыть с ней один на один: практически всегда рядом с ней был или Геральт, или чародейка Йеннифэр, или они оба. 

Или же Регис. С вампиром Цири мгновенно нашла общий язык. Кагыр как мог пытался подавить ревность. Ревность была совершенно иррациональной, безосновательной да и просто-таки отвратительной, и потому-то он всё сильнее убеждался в том, что держать дистанцию было попросту необходимо.

***

Все сошлись на том, что им чудом удалось пережить атаку на крепость Вильгефорца, учитывая настолько неравное соотношение сил. Да, им досталось. Самого Кагыра, Мильву и Ангулему серьёзно ранили, Йеннифэр всё ещё оправлялась после пыток, и даже Геральту нужно было время, чтобы его ведьмачьи мутации исцелили тело.

Так что добравшись до более-менее безопасного места — небольшой прогалины посреди леса в двух днях к северу, — они разбили лагерь, чтобы прийти в себя, перевести дух и подлечиться. Им было что наверстать; много разговаривали и смеялись.

Облегчение кружило голову; _радость_ ощущалась почти что физически. Всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, они достигли своей цели. Правосудие свершилось, все они остались живы, и в этом коротком отрезке настоящего времени они были вместе.

Впрочем, было очевидно, что эта часть их истории неизбежно шла к концу, просто потому что такова была природа вещей. Но об этом не говорили; только сильнее дорожили настоящим моментом. Никто не знал, встретятся ли они вообще хоть когда-нибудь снова.

Кагыр не давал себе воли на такие размышления.

***

Цири подошла к нему на следующее утро. Он сидел у края поляны, под деревьями, и начищал меч.

— Я ведь так и не поблагодарила тебя как следует, — произнесла она, усевшись рядом.

— В этом нет нужды, миледи, — неловко отозвался он. Он так жаждал оказаться с ней наедине хоть ненадолго, и вот теперь, когда это наконец произошло, все слова попросту растерялись.

— Миледи! — фыркнула она. — Никакая я не леди. Не после того, сколько я была всеобщей добычей, бандиткой и бойцовской убийцей на поводке.

Её голос надломился. Кагыр поднял глаза, удивлённый и самими словами, и интонацией.

— А вот насчёт благодарности не согласна, — вскинув голову, продолжила она через мгновение. — Ты мне там жизнь спас. И Геральт рассказал мне, что было до этого. Обо всём, что ты сделал.

— Не я один, — он повёл плечом, чувствуя себя неудобно.

— Да, и я вам всем обязана, — не стала спорить Цири. — Но ты поступил удивительнее всех. Любой другой на твоём месте просто отвёз бы меня в Нильфгаард и до конца жизни купался бы в почёте и славе. А ты отрёкся от службы, нарушил прямой приказ императора…

Её голос опять дрогнул. Она перевела дыхание и продолжила:

— Ты поплатился своим будущем, а если тебя поймают, то поплатишься ещё и головой, — она всё не сводила с него глаз. — Почему ты так поступил? Что случилось? Что _изменилось_?

Кагыр долго молчал. Наконец он сделал глубокий вдох и собрался с мужеством. В конце концов, она заслуживала знать правду — хотя бы отчасти.

— Случилась Цинтра, — тихо ответил он, а затем решился на откровение, близко родственное самоубийству: — Ты случилась.

Несколько долгих секунд она просто смотрела на него в полном молчании. Выражение её лица понять было невозможно. 

— Ты странный человек, Кагыр Маур Дыффин, сын Кеаллаха, — тихо сказала она. А затем подалась вперёд и поцеловала его в щёку.

Он застыл, боясь даже дышать, как будто это разрушило бы весь момент, превратило бы его в сон, из которого пришлось бы возвращаться в реальность.

— Это ещё не годится для спасибо, — она улыбнулась. Вблизи её глаза казались даже зеленее. — Но уже хоть что-то.

С этими словами она поднялась и направилась обратно к остальным. Кагыр оторопело проводил её взглядом.

Секундой позже рядом, как всегда словно из ниоткуда, возник Регис.

— Пожалуй, уже стоит прикрыть рот, — беззлобно заметил он. Не зная, что сказать, Кагыр тряхнул головой, всё ещё глядя вслед Цири.

— Небольшое предупреждение, — тем же тоном продолжил Регис. — Она _не та_ девушка, которая тебе снилась.

Кагыр резко обернулся. Вампир просто стоял и невозмутимо смотрел на него. 

— Что? — выдохнул он. — Откуда ты вообще… Это Геральт тебе сказал?!

— Ничего он не говорил, — отозвался Регис, подняв уголки губ в улыбке. — Боюсь, ты иногда разговариваешь во сне. Заметь, я слышал всего раз или два, но в контексте этого оказалось достаточно…

От стыда Кагыру захотелось провалиться под землю.

— И что, все об этом знают? — спросил он, стараясь не выдать горечи.

— Уж не уверен насчёт всех, — мягко ответил вампир. — Но Цири — да.

— Прекрасно, — Кагыр расстроенно покачал головой и только затем вспомнил о предыдущих его словах. — Что ты имел в виду — она не та, которая мне снилась?

Регис бросил задумчивый взгляд в сторону Цири.

— Только то, что она живой человек и через многое прошла. Кроме того, она слишком гордая и упрямая, отчего ей же хуже, — он снова улыбнулся. — Откровенно говоря, я удивляюсь тому, что она — _не_ биологическое дитя Геральта и Йеннифэр, учитывая их поразительное сходство… — должно быть, он заметил хмурый взгляд Кагыра, потому что осёкся и взмахнул рукой. — Но я отвлёкся. Суть в том, что более всего ей необходимо исцеление. Ей нужны люди, которые о ней заботятся. И совершенно точно не нужно обожание.

Кагыр взглянул на Цири, которая теперь сидела на противоположной стороне прогалины, поджав к груди ноги, и разговаривала с Йеннифэр. Ему не то чтобы _нравились_ слова Региса, но он понимал, что тот был прав.

— Так что же ты посоветовал бы? — он снова обернулся к Регису, но вампира уже и след простыл.

***

Был его черёд нести дозор ночью, когда Цири вскрикнула во сне и подскочила. Проснувшись всего за секунду, она тут же сгруппировалась и схватилась за меч. И заметно расслабилась, когда, бегло осмотревшись по сторонам, увидела рядом с собой, в тёплом свете костра, лишь спящих компаньонов.

Она поднялась и села рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к бревну.

— Извини, — поморщилась она, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло и придвигаясь ближе к огню.

— Плохой сон? — спросил Кагыр тихо, стараясь не разбудить остальных.

— Ужасный. И не сон вовсе. Воспоминание.

Он подождал, но она не стала продолжать, просто глядя в огонь. Пауза затянулась. Кагыр вспомнил о том, что сказал ему Регис.

— Тебе снился он, да? Тот человек, который на нас напал, — он наблюдал за её реакцией. В память впечатался её испуганный шёпот в тёмных коридорах Стигга. — Кто он?

— Лео Бонарт, — ответила она без оттенка эмоций, и у Кагыра по спине пробежали мурашки. Он знал этот тон; такой облекал голоса людей, когда они рассказывали о том, что их надломило. — Чудовище.

Он колебался, но всё же подался вперёд и дотронулся до её руки, вцепившейся в одеяло. Она оказалась холодной. Он накрыл её сверху своей ладонью, стараясь передать хоть немного тепла. Цири бросила на него странный взгляд, но не отстранилась. Он посчитал, что именно этого знака он и ждал.

— У тебя, конечно, мало причин доверять мне, — сказал он не без горечи, — учитывая, какую роль я сыграл в твоей жизни. Но разговоры часто помогают. Ещё не так поздно, и я рядом… — он сделал паузу. — Готов по крайней мере выслушать.

Она всё смотрела на него, и он почувствовал себя редкой разновидностью жука, препарируемого особо любознательным и дотошным исследователем. Неудивительно, что она так быстро сдружилась с вампиром, поймал он себя на нервной мысли.

А затем она заговорила, неуверенно, медленно, тихо. Часто замолкала, собираясь с мыслями, с трудом подбирая слова, порой хлёсткие, но чаще — преисполненные боли и вызывающие дрожь.

Он был готов даже просто завороженно слушать звучание её голоса, но её история, в которой было столько страданий и несправедливости, быстро завоевала его безраздельное внимание. Так что он слушал, и спрашивал, и держал её за руку, переживая вместе с ней ужасы её последних лет.

Закончив, она надолго замолчала и застыла, уставившись в огонь. Поддавшись импульсу, он притянул её ближе к себе и обнял.

И тут же понял, что не мог сделать ничего лучше. Сперва Цири вздрогнула от прикосновения, напряглась, не поддаваясь навстречу, но спустя пару секунд безмолвно всхлипнула, и по её щекам потекли слёзы. Он обнял её крепче, поглаживая по голове и бормоча какие-то слова утешения. Она вцепилась в него, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь, и заплакала. О своих друзьях, о своих убеждениях, которые обернулись ложью, о самой себе прежней, которой безвозвратно не стало.

А потом она наконец расслабилась, обмякла в его объятиях, но он всё же не перестал прижимать её к себе, не желая отстраняться, разрывать это ощущение близости.

Регис был прав, подумалось ему. Она была не просто девушкой с вытатуированной розой, в которую он так абсурдно влюбился. В ней было столько ещё всего, о чём он мог только догадываться, о чём только сейчас получил самое малое представление. Но самое главное — что прямо сейчас она была здесь, пускай сломленная и страдающая. И что он тоже был здесь, рядом с ней — ради неё.

Он обнимал Цири, пока она не заснула. Её дыхание выровнялось, и даже заплаканное лицо разгладилось и стало казаться безмятежным. Он плотнее завернул вокруг неё одеяло и прижался губами к её волосам. Прикрыв глаза, он постарался впитать это ощущение. 

Пожалуй, впервые за много лет он чувствовал настоящее умиротворение — умиротворение, которое, как он думал, он навсегда утратил, когда увидел её маленькой девочкой в пылающем аду Цинтры.

***

Регис поднялся раньше всех, за пару часов до рассвета. Поймав взгляд Кагыра, он кивнул ему с одобрительной усмешкой на губах и скрылся в лесу.

Цири спала.

***

На следующий день она уехала вместе с Геральтом и Йеннифэр. Уехала навстречу своей судьбе, в которой ему больше не было места.

Остальные ещё какое-то время продолжали путь вместе. Но остро чувствовалось, что движущей силы, цели, что объединяла их всех, больше не было. Так что один за другим они стали постепенно расходиться по своим дорогам, навстречу собственным судьбам.

Прощались душевно, но коротко. Ведь что-то должно было закончиться, чтобы что-то новое смогло начаться.

***

От них остались только истории, легенды, бросавшие вызов вере, которые рассказывали полушёпотом у костров. Легенды о воронах, жаждущих крови на кладбище забытых кораблей, и о последовавшей резне; о ведьмаке, который умер и вернулся в мир живых; о мёртвых королях Севера; о Диком Гоне, разъезжающем по северных землях.

Только ничего не было слышно о _ней_.

***

Кагыр укрылся в Ковире. Пожалуй, это было единственный уголок континента, в котором он мог чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности от имперского правосудия.

В Ковире он попытался построить новую жизнь, двигаться дальше, забыть о прошлом. И лет десять спустя стало казаться, что всё наладилось. Он даже начал думать, что наконец смог отпустить прошлое — отпустить _её_, — что он был… в порядке.

Хватило всего одного слова в рассказе реданского торговца, который он услышал краем уха в припортовой таверне, чтобы разбить эту иллюзию, этот самообман вдребезги.

_Ведьмачка_.

На следующее же утро Кагыр поднялся на борт корабля, идущего в Новиград.


End file.
